Strife Deck
In the Homestuck universe, weapons can be placed into a Strife Deck, which allows the player to use objects to Aggrieve enemies. Each Strife Deck is contained with a Strife Specibus and a character with multiple Strife Specibi will store them within a Strife Portfolio. In order for an artifact to be allocated to a Strife Deck, it must be the same kind of item as the character's chosen Kind Abstratus, and there must be a free Captchalogue Card in the Strife Deck. It appears that Strife Decks might use a special type of Captchalogue Card. Each Strife Specibus appears to come with one card in its deck by default. It is unclear whether players are intended to acquire new cards; John has acquired bunnykind from an imp and Eridan seems to be able to simply pick up and use the needlekind wand that was alchemized for him without the benefit of a Strife card, but the players are apparently otherwise limited to their initial choice of weapon. The different strife specibi are divided among the many kind Abstrata. They are named with the formula: weaponkind. Apparently, artifacts allocated to the Strife Deck can be . It should be noted that imps can also place items into their strife deck. They drop their Strife Specibus card when defeated if they have done so. Also, all MSPA Readers and (possibly) have the specibus. Damaged or Altered If an item used to strife is damaged or fundamentally altered during use, its related Kind Abstratus will change itself into a type to match. This is presumably to avoid getting suddenly disarmed when the item doesn't match the old Abstratus and cannot be allocated. To correct this, the item must be restored to its old shape. However, if a Strife Deck user has a Strife Card of the weapon before alteration, and after alteration, it seems that it doesn't change the Strife Card. For example, Calliope uses a Wandkind Specibus and a Pistolkind Specibus in her Strife Deck, so presumably, her Wand/Pistol will automatically change Strife Cards.Often this can result in a fraction being added to the name; Dave's sword is cut in half so he now has 1/2bladekind, and Feferi had a second fork added to the other side of her Trident making it a 2x3dent. Jane's Junior Battermaster's Bowlbuster Stirring/Poking Solution 50000 can be switched from a spoon to a fork and back, changing Jane's Abstratus with it. Kanaya's lipstick can be changed to chainsaw mode and back, which presumably causes her Abstratus to change to chainsawkind. During his first Imp Strife, John had broken his Slegehammer while Agrieving, and in the process removed the Hammerhead from the Handle (Handlekind). After the Strife, he put the Hammerhead back on the Handle, changing it back to Hammerkind. Kids' Kind Abstrata *John Egbert's is hammerkind, originally holding both a hammer and a sledgehammer. John also acquired a bunnykind Specibus from a Shale Imp, which he had stored in his Strife Portfolio. There is also an umbrellakind specibus card in his house, which seems much more useful now that he made the Barber's Best Friend. He briefly wielded handlekind when his hammer was broken in a fight. *Rose Lalonde's is needlekind and holds her knitting needles. *Dave Strider's is bladekind and ½bladekind and would hold his first ninja sword, but he accidentally launched it out of his window at a Rambunctious Crow and now holds a 2nd ninja sword from his wall. Like John's, it suffered from a modification resulting from the second sword being broken in half, and is now ½bladekind. *Jade Harley's is riflekind and holds her trusty hunting rifle. She is also shown using Paperkind . After ascending enough of the god tiers, she surpasses the need for a strife specibus altogether. She may now wield any kind abstratus, including bladekind. *Jane Crocker's is spoonkind and forkkind, which holds the Junior Battermaster's Bowlbuster Stirring/Poking Solution 50000. *Jake English's is 2xpistolkind and holds his unbelievably deudly firearms. *Roxy Lalonde's is both Fistkind and Riflekind, as was expected by her pre-scratch iteration. *Dirk Strider is a practitioner of Bladekind and Puppetkind, and also has the apparently difficult-to-use Fncysntakind. Trolls' Kind Abstrata *Aradia Megido used the whipkind specibus before her death. After, she uses telekinesis, similar to Sollux; she continues to use this strifing method after entering the soulbot. *Tavros Nitram uses his trusty lancekind specibus, having always wanted to improve as a jouster so he can someday join the ranks of the cavalreapers. *Sollux Captor, as a high-level psionic, has no need for a specific strife specibus; his telekinesis allows him to manipulate and fling objects at will. However, he appears to favor throwing stars, which lend themselves to this type of strife. *Karkat Vantas uses the sicklekind Specibus, as he aspires to be a threshecutioner. *Nepeta Leijon uses the clawkind Specibus, and she already had her Claw Gloves allocated when she was introduced. *Kanaya Maryam uses makeupkind and chainsawkind specibus, which allows her to equip her lipstick as a weapon. Her lipstick transforms into a chainsaw. *Terezi Pyrope's is canekind. She uses her cane to wallop enemies when she enters The Medium. The cane she uses has a sword blade hidden inside it: the top of the cane is its handle and the bottom is its sheath. It is unknown if using her cane in this manner alters her Specibus. *Vriska Serket has the dicekind specibus, which uses her enchanted set of 8 eight-sided dice, the Fluorite Octet. By rolling the dice, she can potentially execute a large variety of attacks at random. *Equius Zahhak primarily uses the fistkind specibus, although he carries around the bowkind Specibus in case he is ever able to actually fire an arrow, and also the useless ½bowkind. *Gamzee Makara's specibus is clubkind. He appears to regularly wield juggling clubs, as it is dangerous to leave his hive unarmed. At a later point in the story, he wields the powerful jokerkind, allowing him to use any possible weapon, even if it does look really, really silly. *Eridan Ampora uses the riflekind specibus, wielding Ahab's Crosshairs. Later he gets the wandkind specibus to use his Empiricist's Wand. *Feferi Peixes uses the 2x3dentkind specibus, allowing her to use two-ended tridents, referred to in Alternian parlance as double culling forks. *Damara Megido seems to use needlekind or wandkind. *Cronus Ampora probably uses riflekind like Eridan; Meenah can find his Ahab's Crosshairs during part 2 of Openbound. *Meenah Peixes uses 2x3dentkind, wielding a golden 2x3dent similar to Ψdon's Entente. Cherub's Kind Abstrata *Calliope uses both wandkind and pistolkind. Interestingly enough, her picture for pistolkind is half of the picture for 2xpistolkind. *Caliborn uses both riflekind and sceptrekind. His future self also uses both of these. List of Selectable Abstrata This list was made from referencing the image in the list of kind abstrata to the right. Although some abstrata that do not appear on this list have been used in Homestuck, it seems that (from John's example) these are the only ones available for a starting human character. Starting abstrata are most likely different for the trolls. *The names of these abstrata are partially covered by the cursor in the image, but this is most likely what they would otherwise say. Category:Homestuck concepts Category:Strife